Surgical staplers are often used to deploy staples into soft tissue to reduce or eliminate bleeding from the soft tissue, especially as the tissue is being transected, for example. Surgical staplers, such as an endocutter, for example, can comprise an end effector which can be moved, or articulated, with respect to an elongated shaft assembly. End effectors are often configured to secure soft tissue between first and second jaw members where the first jaw member often includes a staple cartridge which is configured to removably store staples therein and the second jaw member often includes an anvil. Such surgical staplers can include a closing system for pivoting the anvil relative to the staple cartridge.
Surgical staplers, as outlined above, can be configured to pivot the anvil of the end effector relative to the staple cartridge in order to capture soft tissue therebetween. In various circumstances, the anvil can be configured to apply a clamping force to the soft tissue in order to hold the soft tissue tightly between the anvil and the staple cartridge. If a surgeon is unsatisfied with the position of the end effector, however, the surgeon must typically activate a release mechanism on the surgical stapler to pivot the anvil into an open position and then reposition the end effector. Thereafter, staples are typically deployed from the staple cartridge by a sled which traverses a channel in the staple cartridge and causes the staples to be deformed against the anvil and secures layers of the soft tissue together. The sled can engage drivers positioned between the staples and the sled to deploy the staples from the staple cartridge. Often, as known in the art, the staples are deployed in several staple lines, or rows, in order to more reliably secure the layers of tissue together. Staples are typically deformed to a “B-form” by the anvil of the end effector. The end effector may also include a cutting member, such as a knife, for example, which is advanced between rows of the staples to resect the soft tissue after the layers of the soft tissue have been stapled together.
Such surgical staplers and end effectors may be sized and configured to be inserted into a body cavity through a trocar or other access opening. The end effector is typically coupled to an elongated shaft that is sized to pass through the trocar or opening. The elongated shaft assembly is often operably coupled to a handle that supports control systems and/or triggers for controlling the operation of the end effector. To facilitate proper location and orientation of the end effector within the body, many surgical instruments are configured to facilitate articulation of the end effector relative to a portion of the elongated shaft.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.